


基因决定我爱你02

by yijuzhangmu



Series: 基因决定我爱你 [2]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	基因决定我爱你02

07

“陈立农，表哥给你买的球鞋发货了。”  
“寄到家里还是学校？”

林彦俊念了一遍手机荧幕上显示的来自陈念的微信消息，再抬眼定定地看着他。陈立农手捏紧了，嘴角左右扯了两下。

“帮你表哥相亲？”  
“相亲就算了，还敢临时标记我？”林彦俊眉眼冷冷，与一个小时之前的模样大相径庭，“还敢上我床？”

陈立农不服气，小小声顶嘴道：“这不都是你自己要的嘛…”

林彦俊闻言一顿，手臂就扬起来作势要扇他巴掌。小Alpha反应很灵敏，下意识地闭上眼往后躲了躲。而后立即又踏一步上来，还把脸往前伸。

——你打吧，我让你打。

林彦俊泄气，手停在半空中好一会儿，又放下来。

“说说现在怎么办吧。”

事已至此，再打骂这个臭小鬼也没意义了。

对方乖巧地睁开了眼，很自来熟地坐在了他脚边的地毯上，朝自己的手机努了努嘴：“我来的路上也觉得奇怪，就查了下。”

“查什么？”

“……就基因适配啊，我们是……”陈立农哽了一下，又减弱了音量，头也撇开，“99.6%。”

林彦俊两眼一黑。

“没事吧？”陈立农紧张地跪坐起来，探头探脑地看他。

“你他妈……我他妈……我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

Omega整个崩溃了，抄起枕头就往年轻的Alpha背上打。其实一点儿也不疼，陈立农乖乖地没动，假模假样地轻轻喊疼。

“你刚在我家都碰过什么东西了？！”林彦俊发泄完了，脸蛋红红地恨他，“全是你的味道我怎么住啊？！”

头一回被这么嫌弃的小孩委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，眼珠子滴溜溜地转，回想起来：“呃，床，地毯，玄关的鞋柜，厨房…”

然后又再一次减小音量道：“还有你。”

在你家里，碰了你。

“这种时候了你还在想什么骚东西！”

又被枕头夯了两下。

“啊痛痛痛别打了…”陈立农干脆把枕头抢过来抱在怀里，很真诚地说：“我不会不负责的，你发情随时call我就好。”

林彦俊终于失去了作案工具，坐在原地平复呼吸。好几分钟之后才开口道：“这个标记消失之前，发情期是怎么触发的？”

“好像是你沾到我的味道就会触发……”陈立农悄悄瞥他，“我还听说严重一点的话，听到名字或者我的声音就会——”

直接被踹趴在地毯上。

“你现在就给我滚！”

“诶你头一回发情期还没过！”身强体壮的小Alpha很耐揍，没事儿人一样就又坐起来，“起码得等这回过了再赶我走吧？”

林彦俊攥拳，克制自己冲动杀人的想法。脑子里乱成毛线球，甚至觉得委屈。

“陈立农，我不喜欢你，我相信你也不喜欢我。就因为这么个天杀的发情期，我就会像个不知廉耻的荡妇一样缠着你，你还得一直呆在我这，满足我各种无理的要求。我……”

Omega在发情期内有清醒意识已经很难得，由于体内的激素暴涨，要控制自己的情绪根本是不可能。林彦俊语气平平地，说着说着大颗大颗的眼泪就掉了下来。

他什么时候受过这种屈辱？学业和工作他都要强，从来不因为性别劣势就少努力半点。现在告诉他，被相亲对象的表弟临时标记了，还因为对方和他的适配度高得可怕而没有办法去摘除标记，以后很长一段时间他都不得不屈服于自己软弱的本能，在一个欺骗过他的、他并不喜欢的幼年Alpha身下婉转承欢。

这比杀了他更难受。

陈立农默默地听着，起身去床头柜拿了抽纸递给他。等林彦俊稍微情绪稳定下来，才开口道：“你不用这么……为难自己的。标记这件事是我不对，我疏忽了。你不要太有负担，非要和本能作对。既然你会分化成Omega，被照顾、被保护都是你应得的。”

“所以现在是你在教育我了？”林彦俊眼眶红得吓人，嘴唇都在颤抖，“我要你跟我讲这些大道理了吗？”

“……你不要逞强啦，我真的会负责的。”

林彦俊又控制不住了，蹭地一下就站起来，推了陈立农一把：“不用你负责，你走吧！”

陈立农猝不及防被掼倒在地，火气也有点上来了，慢慢地站起身来看着比自己矮了半头、漂亮又可怜的Omega。

从林彦俊的耳侧，他还看到了一点不该看到的东西。

Omega刚才坐过的位置有隐隐的水渍。

这个时候Alpha终于觉得自己又掌握了主导权，血统的威势不容拒绝地压迫着空气，扯起一边嘴角笑道：“野猫。”

“明明就发骚了，好像很清高的样子呢。”

连辩解一句的时间他都没留给林彦俊，就着两人站在床边的姿势一下子把人摁倒在柔软的被子里，接着给他翻了个身。

“你说你，还穿什么裤子呢？”松紧带的睡裤轻易被扒下来，不久前刚受过他恩惠的小穴兴奋地冲他张合邀请着。“啧，好湿。”

“陈立农……我警告你……”林彦俊费力地扭头恨他，只不过现在他觉得这人一点威胁性都没有，只是一只挥舞着爪子的野猫。

“警告我什么？”他恶意地俯身下去叼住林彦俊的耳垂，湿热的呼吸喷得林彦俊又羞又想要，两条腿都架不住地往下滑。“刚才把你伺候得不舒服？”

“不是还说要给老公生孩子？”作恶的手指插进去，搅出一片淫荡水声。

“呜——你出去！哈啊…拿出去啊…”

“我出去了谁操你？嗯？谁把你操得爽？家里有按摩棒吗？”

林彦俊被激得不住地扭，奈何发情的本能比意识更汹涌，后穴紧紧地绞着手指往里吃，讨好地分泌着情动的液体。

“我手抽都抽不出来，怎么这么骚啊。”

“你滚吧！”林彦俊又哭了，这回是气的，“强奸犯！骗子！禽兽！畜生啊啊——”

陈立农笑得很邪，嘴里无辜：“不好意思哦，是不是戳痛了？”

手上动作直接干脆，按住了刚才故意碰到的敏感点。林彦俊倒抽一口凉气，把手里的床单捏成一团。

“哎呀呀，没事吧？”

Alpha故作惊讶，一边继续指奸一边继续压榨他可怜的自尊心。

“装什么呜…要做就，快点……”

颤颤抓着他腰带的手被陈立农按在腰间，林彦俊眼里蓄满了泪水抬头看他，下唇都被自己咬得发白。

陈立农居高临下地睥睨着他，笑道：“求我。”

林彦俊撇开头去，不说话。

巨物隔着布料撞了一下他的手，林彦俊不由自主地贴上去，握着他的上下摸。

“求我。”

残忍的Alpha本性显露无疑，他不容许这只小野猫轻而易举获得想要的东西——除非猫乖顺地低下头颅，请求他的临幸。

手里的阳具大得惊人，林彦俊满脑子只想着让它好好地插进自己已经汁水四溢的穴里，狠狠地把他干到崩溃，干到他生殖腔里再射进去，让他含住所有精液，怀上他梦寐以求的宝宝。

“……求你。”

“求我什么？”

“求你干进来……”羞耻的眼泪掉在床单上晕开。

“求我用什么？干进哪里？”陈立农肆无忌惮，轻轻抚摸着Omega的发丝，安抚着他无助的心绪，诱导他说出自己想听的话。

林彦俊被他折磨得快死了，肉体的兴奋欲望和意识拼命反抗，崩溃大哭起来。

上半身和下半身互相说服不了，上面的嘴死死咬着自己的手指，下面的嘴死死咬着陈立农的手指。

“真是拿你没办法。”陈立农叹了口气，腰一挺就轻易插了进去。

龟头刚被穴口吞掉，林彦俊就叫着他的名字哭着高潮了。

陈立农不知道他是爽哭的还是羞哭的，猜又猜不到，只好求证一下当事人。

“爽吗？有这么爽吗？”

Alpha清冽如毒药一般的信息素混着顶端的粘液通过小穴抵进林彦俊体内，第二波发情热来了。

“好爽…啊，老公…再进来一点…干进来啊啊…”

“宝宝真乖。”陈立农笑得特别灿烂，还特别无耻。“说说，想给老公生几个？”

发情模式的林彦俊听话得要命，连声线也甜得像糖水，伸手勾住陈立农的后颈贴上去吻他，一点廉耻心都没有地浪叫。

“啊——给老公，嗯生好多个呜呜…想怀着宝宝被老公操啊啊…”

传教士玩腻了，一会儿陈立农就把他拎起来按在落地窗边，让他跪在地毯上。两手攥住他手腕摁在高处，让林彦俊背对着自己坐在腿上干他。这个体位能干到特别深，而且林彦俊被压制得动都动不了，只能乖乖地挨操。

“别啊啊…老公亲亲我…我不要呜呜呜…”平时理智冷淡的眸子半眯着，费劲地扭头回来撒娇，樱桃嘴翘得老高，“要亲亲，要看着老公做唔…”

这幅样子比什么AV女优都带劲，更何况这人身上香甜的味道里还搀着自己的信息素，从里到外都是完全臣服又依赖的。陈立农怎么会不听他的话。大掌捞住细瘦的腰肢把人转过来，林彦俊很配合地主动环上他后腰，两个脚踝互相勾住。

“啊啊好深啊陈立农…要被干死了呜呜…”  
“老公亲亲胸～胸口好痒啊啊…老公帮我吸一下呜…”

他就像个不知满足的小淫娃，爽得小舌头都吐出来被陈立农叼住吸吮，比从前任何一次喝酒都醉得狠。长久以来的凉薄彻底卸下来，他的Alpha温柔强势地霸占了他。

床上归床上，陈立农心底一直绷着弦不让自己也完全遵从本能。濒临爆发的欲望不断加速，Omega随着他的动作扭腰摆臀，叫都叫不出来，双眼无神却含情地着迷看他。像是知道他也快射了，每次他顶上来就往下沉胯，让龟头每一次冲撞都能顶进生殖腔，腔内的一大波淫水泄洪似的往外流，淋得两人身下一片泥泞。

“射进来啊~射进来，要宝宝…”

陈立农不搭腔，自顾自狠命插着，在急速收缩的小穴里又爽了几个回合，被林彦俊拔高的浪叫刺激得精关一松，下意识地往外拔，浊白的精液喷在生殖腔外的嫩壁上。

林彦俊快急哭了，有气无力地揍他：“你不想让我给你怀孩子！你是不是在外面找小情人了！”

他不知道该怎么回答，只好覆上Omega水嫩的嘴堵着不让他继续说话。等把林彦俊亲得迷迷糊糊了，再抽空从裤兜里摸出套子戴好，又插了进去。

 

08

占有欲还是小孩子心性都有，陈立农憋着气，想着这人那么嫌弃自己在他家里碰过什么，拎着软绵绵的Omega在客厅厨房浴室做了个遍。一边干还要一边问，怎么办，现在到处都是我的味道了，我们阿俊以后只能给我当小荡妇了诶。林彦俊还在情热里没回神，蹭着他肩窝里的汗也不嫌，舔着吃进嘴里。

几天下来除了抽个空点外卖吃和昏睡，林彦俊一直黏在自己Alpha身边，全然放纵自己娇软的天性。亲一口就哼唧，摸一把就出水。陈立农知道他这是热还没下去，免不了趁人之危多占点便宜。

第二天晚上他正搂着小甜熊睡得香，没料到林彦俊白天被干狠了从傍晚睡到凌晨就转醒过来，继而清醒意识占领了高地，狠狠地一脚把他踢下了床。

“熊宝宝，怎么了？”陈立农眼睛都睁不开，还叫着人做爱时候爱听的小名。林彦俊又羞又气，红着脸骂他不要脸。

摸透了小熊习性的人这才反应过来第二波发情热许是过了，笑嘻嘻地爬上床去，长手长脚把人摁在怀里。林彦俊挣不过他，被亲个几下就又软下来，呜呜地叫老公，想要了。

彻底陷入第三波情热之前他最后一个清醒念头是这下怎么办啊…这个人不走，自己也怕是没救了……

三盒避孕套很快就只剩两个了。

各个房间都拉着窗帘，天色只能隐隐透出一点。约摸着是过了三四天了。他每次都被做得腿软，黏着Alpha要泡澡，途中还要再来一次。陈立农就会无奈又好笑地啄吻他的鼻尖，再叫他坐上来自己动。

有几回他做着噩梦醒了——梦里他被陌生人拴着项圈，除了床哪也去不了，反抗和求饶都不起任何作用。就这样大汗淋漓地醒过来。年轻的Alpha睡眠质量很好，似乎根本就没醒的样子，下意识地拍他的背，把他的虚汗都擦在自己睡衣上，然后把林彦俊搂进怀里边吻边哄。宝宝乖哦，没事了。哥哥陪你睡觉觉。

然后林彦俊就真的也进入黑甜睡眠，无梦到自然醒。

睡着之前还会嫌弃小Alpha体温太高像小狗狗，手臂把自己勒得生紧。又不想矫情把人挪开，僵着身子却睡得很快。

家里人和朋友都说，找个比自己年纪大一点的Alpha，这样比较不辛苦，可以有多一点体贴。可是陈立农明明也做得很好啊？即使比自己小了很多，但林彦俊却没有觉得他有任何不懂事或者幼稚的地方——当然除了做爱的时候。

其实他情热期间也不是完全失去意识的。他甚至分心想了如果不和这个幼年Alpha在一起的话让他给自己留个小孩子行不行这样的荒唐问题，好几次差点问出了口。99.6%适配育下的孩子肯定是他最想要的那一个，只是一想到很快之后某一天——他结束发情期的那一天，这个人就会从自己的生活轨迹里离开，两个人都回到原本的样子。

那个时候他要怎么去面对这个有着一半陈立农血统的孩子？

之所以一直觉得单亲带小孩也无所谓，就是因为林彦俊觉得自己根本不会对任何Alpha产生感情（至今而言），所以他可以很坦然地抚养这个完全因自己意愿而生的小孩。

可是现在他不是百分之百确定这件事了。

那张肉嘟嘟的小脸会一直提醒他：这是你和陈立农的孩子。他没有办法做到心如止水。

林彦俊趁着还有一点儿理智的时候给人事部打电话请假，那边问他还需要几天的时候他噎得说不出话。随后那边就笑了，很理解地说知道了。人事部有每个人的资料，第二性别当然也在内。林彦俊隔着听筒都被羞得发烫，嗫喏地道了谢之后立马摁了挂断。

陈立农是个好Alpha，他当然知道。

不管是床上的温柔强势，还是日常照顾他饮食和清理，都完全比得上情投意合的丈夫做派。林彦俊还能记得一点儿细枝末节，包括他怎么要求对方换自己喜欢的体位，怎么在陈立农睡得正好的时候把人摇起来要做，甚至是吵闹着要吃西瓜——初春哪来的西瓜——也吃到了。

这些都不是基因适配度就能一笔带过的事情。

他越想越乱。

年轻的Alpha热烈又直白，就算不承认，林彦俊也的确是过了几天神仙日子。他完全有理由相信，做陈立农的Omega是可遇而不可求的幸运。那个人会尽他所能去呵护、珍惜自己的伴侣，给他最炽热的鲜活爱意。

两人原本是平行线，根本不会有任何交集。阴差阳错地接受了对方的标记和宠溺，现在自己居然还有脸面在这儿想着要是陈立农真是31岁就好了，他会毫不犹豫地倒追这个Alpha，他的天生伴侣。

他转而又有一些隐秘的想法。陈立农完全没有必要做到这么好的。说不定他对自己也存有一丝好感？

可那又怎么样呢。林彦俊躺在床上，摸着自己的脸。你28岁了，林彦俊。幼年的Alpha，情感来去多快啊。一个大学生，最多不过24岁，你有什么资本拴得住他？这样一个理想的情人，总归是要找到他甜软又贴心的贤内助的。

他想到贤内助这个陈立农不经意间提过的字眼，心脏不受控制地抽了一下。

“吃饭了。”陈立农在餐室喊他，声音温和，“熊宝宝，快过来。”

唉，过几天再说吧。

 

09

解答完组员的问询再记下之后需要亲自去跑的事项，无视掉室友和好友的调侃，陈立农把手机揣进兜里。

给陈念也发过微信了，昨天。表哥可能在忙点什么，刚刚才回复他，问他打算怎么办。

「这个人好像条件蛮不错的 要不干脆试试看」

「不过年纪对你来说有点大吧 哈哈哈」  
「但是也还好啦 女大三抱金砖嘛 你今年22 能抱两块呢！」  
「猫咪点赞.jpg」

「……」  
「闭嘴」  
「supreme今年那款黑的羽绒服 我回学校要看到」

「喂是不是太贵了一点啊！」

陈立农没理他，面无表情地按下锁屏。

还抱两块呢。

我一天资聪颖英俊潇洒风流倜傥温柔体贴Alpha，第一回临时标记人就着了道。虽然对方长相漂亮，温软又甜美（发情期的时候），那我也很亏好不好？！我陈立农还没在花丛里走一遭，怎么能这就给人拴牢啦？

他本来打算得好好的。先痛快玩几年，主要还是工作为重。30了再考虑成家，找个年轻一点儿的Omega，大学刚毕业的那种。要眼睛大大的，说话甜甜的，抱起来软软的，能操持家务、相夫教子的那种。

这林彦俊除了在床上符合——超出要求，有脑子的时候根本是个O权斗士嘛！就知道证明自己不比Alpha弱，哪哪都不服输，连Omega的天性都想着去斗一下。

一点都不可爱。

其实他也说不上来自己到底干嘛要对他这么好，明明自己从小到大都是被人追的，根本不需要讨好谁，也没这么哄过人。硬要讲个理由的话，他觉得是50%Alpha天性使然，再加上50%的孩子气，想要证明给对方看。

——你看吧，你不用这么勉强自己啊，你的Alpha是可以照顾你、保护你的。所以把你的小尖刺都收起来，露出软软肚皮给我摸一下吧。

今天煮了艇仔粥，怕林彦俊觉得腥没加干贝，替了点提鲜的蘑菇，配了外卖的烧鹅和小菜。

林彦俊吃得很开心，好几轮发情热过了之后终于能在陈立农面前不失态了，不好意思地小口接小口进食，还抬眼看他。

“干嘛不吃？”

陈立农手撑着下巴坐在餐桌对面，摇头笑道：“吃你剩下的。”

“说屁话，我哪吃得下这么多…”林彦俊故意曲解他的意思，左手悄悄在腿上尴尬地搓了搓，“吃啦！”拿勺子敲了一下陈立农的碗。

刚洗过很蓬松的瓜皮头点了点，抄起了自己的筷子。

“你打算，什么时候……呃，回去？”

对方没直接回答，伸手轻按上他的额头。林彦俊下意识地缩了缩，又觉得有点矫情，慢吞吞再伸脸回去贴好。陈立农轻笑了一声，问道：“现在感觉怎么样？是不是差不多快过了。”

林彦俊一愣。就生理情况来说他是感觉好了很多，但是自己为什么不肯说呢……

“好像好一点了…一般……大概多久啊？”

“最多好像一个星期吧。别太在意，我假也请好了，就呆在这照顾你。”

照顾这个字眼一下唤醒了林彦俊体内根深蒂固的自强意识，捏着勺子的手一顿：“谁要——”

陈立农的确是在照顾他，他一下又住口了。

对方好像看到他的内心旁白了，笑得很开怀，一点点虎牙露出来：“被照顾感觉还不错吧？不用自己一个人的感觉，所以你干嘛这么逞强啦。”

“不是逞强啊。”他小声替自己辩解，“你不觉得Omega都很软弱吗？就，什么事情都想着靠别人，然后还理直气壮的样子。我分化很晚诶，人家都是十二三岁这样，我十八岁才……三观都已经养成了好不好。”

“好好好。”他揉了一把林彦俊沾过枕头的刘海，被轻轻瞪了一眼。“不用困扰啦，等你找到自己的Alpha了自然就会了。”

指间的发丝微微颤了一下。

“臭小鬼，不许教育我！”

林彦俊慌慌张张地又吃了一口，故作凶狠地扔下一句话就跑回卧室了。一个扑身扎进床上，被子里还有陈立农好闻的信息素味道。

什么叫等你找到你的Alpha，莫名其妙临时标记我的家伙怎么好意思说这种话！

他才不管这个标记是怎么来的，就是陈立农故意的！

结果晚上迎来了又一波汹涌的发情热，陈立农好好地坐在客厅看电影就被他钻了满怀。

小刺猬这回学乖了，嘴里叼着保险套来的。

头几次没来得及买套，陈立农总是收着劲不敢撞得太狠了，怕一下子没守住内射在生殖腔里。那就不是怀孕几率的问题了。是一胎能生几个的问题。

这种轻柔、缓慢、收敛的折磨让林彦俊一开始没有一次是吃饱了的，一度还暗自怀疑陈立农是不是英年早泄，之后用了套才打消顾虑，被玩得呜呜噫噫。

几天下来，陈立农也发现了这个28岁Omega的致命弱点：想要宝宝。

不管是相亲那天大胆地让自己再考虑他一下，还是偶尔欲言又止的奇异闪烁眼神，还有书房里的早教书、碟片，甚至家里还留了一小间空房（陈立农猜是婴儿房）。发起情来更是不得了，一般Omega最多也就腔口打开一点，被捅进去的时候不反抗而已。林彦俊简直是魔怔了，哭唧唧地，一直念叨想怀孕。想骗他换个什么体位或者让他自己动动，只要一提“这样比较容易怀宝宝喔”，这人就乖得任由摆布，骑乘起来也多用好多力气。

而且这样欺负林彦俊别有一番情趣。他知道对方只是情热上头，如果自己真的把他的生殖腔射得满满的，让林彦俊怀上了，那这个宝宝注定出生就没有爸爸了，林彦俊肯定会杀了他。

所以戴套做起来反而更爽，没有任何顾虑想干多深都可以，还能一边听Omega撒娇一边逗弄他。听人拼命求着，自己又坏心地不给的感觉真的很爽。压着林彦俊边肏边哄，不行，坏孩子不能怀宝宝。射给你上面的嘴好不好，说不定也能怀呢。

林彦俊每次都吞得特别认真。

直接在沙发上来了一次之后转移阵地去了书房，玩了玩老套的总裁秘书play。

是林彦俊演总裁，陈立农演秘书。

是那种穿开裆丝袜的四十岁饥渴熟妇总裁，和一心上位的二十岁“能干”小狼狗秘书。

丝袜哪来的，看不得林彦俊二十好几不开张的损友以前送的。

男人嘛，早上总是比较来劲。晨间运动结束之后Omega汗湿了睫毛，喘着气窝在他两臂之间，陈立农对着眼前的后颈闻闻嗅嗅。之前林彦俊不让他靠近那儿，陈立农偏不听，每回冲那儿吹上几口气就让林彦俊湿得站不住。可能是这几天给折腾狠了麻木了，现在任由他胡乱亲着后颈也只是抖个几下。

“长本事了嘛，”陈立农笑，接着吻，“现在这么弄也不发情了，明后天应该就好了。”

怀里的小熊宝宝一瞬间僵硬得很明显：怎么办，被说中了。现在装痒还来得及吗？在线等。

陈立农都能感受到他身体的变化，他一个Omega自己怎么可能察觉不了。昨天晚上最后一波就过了，林彦俊刚才醒过来，迷糊着第一句没喊“老公~”的时候发现的。

但是他没告诉小Alpha，理直气壮的。那生病痊愈也得有个观察期不是？万一陈立农一走自己又那个了怎么办。

而且套还剩几个呢，不能浪费。

林彦俊在内心为自己的勤俭和机智点赞。

完全忘了前几天哭着喊着骂人强奸犯的是谁。

 

10

下午他洗过澡叫陈立农给自己吹头发，吹得才三分干就又困了，不住地往人肩上靠，想睡。

“想要了？”Alpha亲昵地蹭他的颈窝，哑声地问。

林彦俊被他烫得一痒，这下子又想睡又想做，黏黏糊糊地挂在陈立农后颈上不说话。

“困……”这几天被干得太多，平时的嗓子也甜得能当糖吃了。

陈立农当他还在发热，口吻也跟哄自家Omega似的温温柔柔，透着成熟可靠。

“先睡一会儿还是先做？”

哎呀，好烦人呀这个人。林彦俊想不出个选择，只把嘴往人下巴上贴，困乎乎地小猫舔吻。

小刺猬不搭腔，小猎人也知道小家伙想什么。无非是想做又懒，撒娇罢了。哼哼唧唧的听得陈立农忍不住笑，就着姿势把人横抱在腿上，捏着Omega的后颈，轻轻重重地按：“困是不是？老公给你舔舔，喷了去睡一会儿。”

林彦俊听得面红耳赤，怕自己装不来情热时候浪个没边儿的样子，悄悄把脸藏在陈立农肩上不让看，努力地克服羞耻感学着平时床上的反应，“嗯嗯~老公抱我去卧室~”

之前也舔过，洗过澡之后做前戏，陈立农偶尔就会埋下身子去弄他。灵活柔软的舌头总是能把林彦俊伺候到爽得大叫，手插在年轻Alpha蓬软的发间不停地抖，一边哭一边喊老公好棒舔那里不行要喷了。

等他靠着舌奸就潮吹出来，弄得陈立农下半张脸都湿漉漉的，那人还会笑嘻嘻地把腿间的淫水都仔细舔掉，夸他干净，是甜的。还硬要和他亲嘴让他也尝尝。林彦俊不羞，主动就凑上去。淡淡的腥味儿在两人唇齿间传递出更潮湿的情欲味道，他闻着这个混着陈立农凛冽霸道的信息素，就湿得更厉害了。

可现在情况又不一样了。他发情期过了人醒着，是想要，但是真的羞得快疯了。

偏偏陈立农这几天把他捏扁揉圆地玩透了，怎么搞他能让他更舒服更不要脸面也完全学明白了。扒下裤子，手指插进去搅搅，轻易地勾了淫液出来脸就埋过去，一边咬大腿根的嫩肉一边给他撸。

起先林彦俊还是紧张，闷了好几句不敢叫，后来发现陈立农专心得很根本没看自己，这才悄悄地开始小声叫唤。

脱离了发情期后做这种羞耻的事情，别有一丝隐秘的刺激感。陈立农不知道他现在是清醒的，更让他觉得病态地兴奋，蒙骗良家少年，还有一种故意去医院假装看病让医生摸自己的错觉。

两手扒着他肥厚的臀瓣向两边推开，把底下的小嫩穴完全暴露出来。火热的舌尖从褶皱往里顶，明明接吻的时候林彦俊总把Alpha的舌头当作软糖吮咬，可这软糖现在却跟铸铁似的又热又硬，带着力度在甬道里浅浅地戳弄。林彦俊的前列腺在很浅的地方，舌头稍稍肏深一点就能够到。

那个神秘的小肉粒像是真带着甜味儿，陈立农一舔就收不回嘴，变本加厉地抵着来回勾动。被玩得熟软的小穴微微张着让他能进得更轻松，Omega完全控制不住地把小腿也架上他宽厚的肩，爽得想夹腿又不愿意干扰他的动作，一直打摆子。

“熊宝宝舒服吗？”

陈立农退出来缓解口腔的酸软，笑着啄吻他的腿心，抬眼看他。林彦俊被少年情色黑沉的眸子迷住，偏偏那人又笑得活像高中时代的校草似的天真灿烂。反差的冲击感撞得林彦俊心尖一缩，软软乎乎地流出蜜糖。

“舒服的…”

“今天怎么这么小声？”陈立农侧过头去轻舐他的膝窝，留下晶亮的水渍，皱眉的样子像是埋怨又像撒娇，“舒服就叫出来给老公听听。”

林彦俊心虚，不知道Alpha是不是发现了点什么，平时少有触碰的地方被舔得湿漉漉的很痒，蜷了脚趾左右躲。

“困嘛…老公再舔进去…想到了…”

“叫大声点，听到没？”Alpha邪邪地调侃他，拍了一把白生生的臀肉。林彦俊一声娇喘没压住，水嫩含俏地咬唇暼他。

罢了，也就最后一天了。他干脆不管了，手扣住腿间的毛茸茸脑袋就往身下带。

“老公舔得越舒服我就叫得越大声，好不好~”

得了指令的Alpha愈发卖力，狠狠地蹂躏臀肉，在手里捏成各种形状，嘴里动作也生猛起来，又嘬又吸的，玩得林彦俊哭叫连连，放肆地扭着腰配合他。

“呜呜——老公啊啊，要喷了呜呜呜放开我嗯啊…”

陈立农充耳不闻，加快了舔弄的频率，还往鲜红的穴口里多插进去一根手指，跟舌头来回换着刺激敏感点，不给林彦俊留一点喘息的时间。小穴菇滋菇滋地冒着甜美的淫水，被拍成一片白沫。

“不行啊啊…要，要丢了呜——”

可怜兮兮、全身潮红的Omega疯狂打颤，伸手想推开作恶的人却被陈立农握过来十指紧扣，后穴的高潮让林彦俊眼前发白，除了腿间粗糙的舌面质感失去了一切知觉。

没有就这样从腿心起身，陈立农笑着照旧再一下下嘬舔着做个简单清理，高潮之后的人很敏感，被牙齿磕碰一点点肉就发抖。

“喷得好多，我都快喝饱了。”

林彦俊羞得耳根子都红了，顾不上装骚，一下把自己整个埋进被子里。陈立农没管他，自顾自地去浴室热了毛巾，再把小熊的下半身拎出来仔仔细细擦了一遍。

 

11

许是被服侍得太舒服了，空气里全是自己Alpha安心好闻的味道，林彦俊迷迷糊糊地就睡了过去。

醒的时候天擦黑了，卧室的窗帘缝隙里透着夕阳的最后一点余晖。陈立农已经换好了来的时候那身外出的运动服（28岁的高龄Omega不认得Supreme和PALACE，统称运动服），坐在客厅里好整以暇地看着电视等他。

久违的没有任何情欲意味的新鲜空气从大开的落地窗里穿堂而过，林彦俊没穿开衫被冷得发了个小颤，接着面无表情、内心震惊地嗅了嗅。

陈立农的味道也没有了。

“趁你睡着的时候我拿除味剂都喷过了，家里。”陈立农关了电视，端着一个待客用的纸杯子小口喝水，“钥匙还是放在鞋柜上了。”

“感觉直接走了不太礼貌，就想说等你醒了跟你讲一声这样。”

林彦俊心底有了一丝猜想，却还是慢吞吞地走过去，坐在一侧的单人沙发上，又不敢看他。

“什么意思？”

一边问一边掐自己手心。

陈立农无奈地笑了一下，将空掉的杯子扔进垃圾桶，挑明道：“你发情期过了吧，今天。”

“……”Omega慌张失措，抬头看了他一眼又立即埋下脸去，心里充盈着尴尬羞耻的酸软，连带着句子也小心翼翼的轻。

“你，什么时候发现的……”

这幅可怜样子让陈立农情不自禁地伸手想揉揉他的发旋，下一秒却停在了半空中，收了回来。碰是碰不得了，万一再惹得林彦俊发情就麻烦了。他想了想，决定还是不说骚话了，免得Omega哪根筋不对又挑起别的想法来，开口道：“下午帮你……的时候。你语气不太对，味道也淡了很多。”

林彦俊怔怔地看着Alpha滑动的喉结，心里想的却是别的不着边际的事情：陈立农对他的了解已经细致到这个地步了吗。

但是陈立农却没有如想象那般对他冷嘲热讽。毕竟自己的确过了发情期还骗了他，被羞辱也是应该的，然而对方只是很坦然地跟他商量了一下以后的事情。

“还好我们平时不会见面，刚才我把味道都清干净了，正常来讲一直到临时标记失效之前，就没什么事了。常规的发情期这一年里应该也是没有的，如你所愿。”

 

只要你不想我就不会有事。陈立农悄悄把骚话闷在心里。

似乎在想着什么事情的人静静地听着，他嘱咐完对方各种注意事项之后客厅陷入了尴尬的沉默。

一向很在乎气氛的小Alpha只好加快进度，他快尴尬癌发作了。

“有什么情况随时微信问我，哦对，你最好把我朋友圈屏蔽一下，以防万一。”他抛出一个友善无害的眼神：“那……就这样？我准备回学校了。”

创业比赛那边催得厉害，自己请的假也差不多到日子了。

陈立农把双肩包收好背上，起身去了玄关。林彦俊还坐在原地，甚至没有偏过腿让他一下。

“等一下！”

正在换鞋的人停下来，抬头看过去：“怎么了？还有什么事吗？”

林彦俊走得很慢，步子却很稳。

“你，你想跟我试试看吗？”

陈立农有些惊讶，不知该作何表情。

“我觉得你很好。”林彦俊脸颊微红，眸子明亮，“即使我们可能年纪差得有点多，但是我……我从来……”

我从来没有对任何Alpha动过心，你是第一个。

这句话太难以出口，他眼神游移了一会儿，换了个说法，小声却认真地说：“你刚才说要走的时候，我觉得有点……难受。我觉得我们会合适的，不是因为基因这样……”

“你愿意和我试试看吗？”他扶着墙，咬着颤颤的牙根。

站在玄关的榻榻米底下的年轻Alpha还是笑着，只是个中意味让林彦俊看不懂。

“林彦俊，你听着。”陈立农说话还是那么温柔，却让他有点想哭。

“你是一个很好的Omega。你很可爱，而且很独立，很特别，和别的Omega不一样。”  
“但是我现在不喜欢你。你明白的吧？我觉得你可能是因为呃……感情经验比较少？很少被人照顾这样，可能把那种依赖他人的感觉和喜欢搞混了。”十公分左右的榻榻米让陈立农失去了身高优势，微微扬起头看他，模样干净俊俏，“所以你看吧，其实你是喜欢这种有自己的Alpha可以依靠的状态的。”

“但是很抱歉我们可能，就真的不合适。我知道你的意思。”林彦俊想开口，被陈立农紧跟着打断下来。“你想说你可以等我，我们慢慢培养一下感情？对不起我没什么自知之明，就这样猜了。如果你和我差不多大的话当然可以，但是你等不起了，我想你知道我在说什么吧。”

他怎么会不知道呢。一个28岁没有固定对象的Omega，急切地想要一个家庭甚至去网站上相亲的Omega，能挥霍多长的年岁去等待一个幼年Alpha对自己产生好感？

就算陈立农最后被他感动，回心转意了，那时林彦俊很可能也过了生育的最佳年纪。更有可能的是陈立农根本不会对他有任何新的想法——前途光明，长相标致，天然有血统优势的年轻Alpha，能选择的对象实在是太多了。

然后林彦俊就只能独自再去寻找第二次极有可能这辈子都不会再有的动心，以一个30代的剩龄Omega的身份。

即使林彦俊说自己不在意，陈立农也不会放任这样会让自己内疚自责的事情发生。这一株不合时宜的、近乎于无果的情愫，最好还是在萌芽时摁死在土壤里。

话都说到这个份上了，双方不免都有些局促。林彦俊垂着眼帘，几不可见地点了点头，“我知道了，那你走吧。我就，不送你了。”

陈立农像是放下心来似的，轻轻长长地呼了一口气。

“好好照顾自己。做不到的话，找个Alpha来帮帮你。”  
“再见。”

这下该怎么办呀，这辈子收的两张好人卡，都是这个小鬼发的呢。

他坐在空荡荡毫无气味的客厅里，扯了几张抽纸擦了擦眼角。

想到自己曾经有机会拥有的漂亮小宝宝，又扯了几张。


End file.
